The Art Of Romance
by CSfanatic
Summary: Professor Killian Jones is new to the teaching scene-this is only his 2nd year. His specialty; Romantic Literature. He was a sucker for anything romantic. Emma Swan, on the other hand, disliked anything romantic, especially love, due to a pretty bad break up between her and her ex, Neal. Will she learn to love again? **WARNING: Mentions sexual abuse. However, not very detailed.**
1. Chapter 1

**Hi anyone who actually decides to give this story a shot! This is my first time ever writing fanfic but I love Captain Swan so I figured I would give this a shot. Please tell me what you think! It's my first time so please be gentle with criticism! Thank you to anyone reading and any thoughts you want to share will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Killian**

 ****  
 _Crap. He was late for his first day! This would not be a very good impression to leave his students on the first day..._  
 _  
_

Professor Jones' first class of the day began at 9 am. It was probably going to be his favorite class because it was his favorite subject; romantic literature. Sure,he taught regular literature too, but he was truly a sucker for romance. It's 8:58...maybe  
if he runs fast he can get to his class right on time-

 _SMACK_

 __

"Ouch." He hears her before he sees her. He looks up to see just what, _or who rather,_ he just ran into. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair had beautiful curls that accented her face, but he only noticed her hair for a few short seconds  
before he looked into her eyes. _Those are the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I have ever seen._ He hopes that was only a thought and he didn't verbalize it. If he did, she didn't seam to hear it.

"I'm so sorry, love. I wasn't watching where I was heading. I truly apologize.." He saidto the beautiful blonde as they both reach to pick up their spilled belongings.

"Oh, it's alright. My fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." They both chuckle a little and stand there for a brief, _awkward,_ moment. "Anyway, I should be off, I'm late to my first class. Again, sorry for running in to you..." She hinted  
for him to say his name.

"Jones. Professor Killian Jones."

"Oh. Well I am sorry for running into Professor Jones. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine, love."

She began to walk away, but not before turning back to him.

"It's Emma by the way. Emma Swan."

It was a beautiful name. Swan. It fitted her. She was as majestic and much more beautiful than a swan could ever be.

"Well, it was a pleasure running into you Miss Swan." She just smiled at him and turned around, continuing her trek to her first class. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His heart began beating faster in his chest and he hoped no one else  
could hear it. She was the most beautiful woman Killian had ever seen. There was only one problem. It was apparent she was a student and he was a Professor. Student-teacher relationships are not technically against the rules in university, but they  
are frowned upon. _It'll be okay,_ he thought, _I'll probably never see her again_. This thought saddened him but he knew it was probably for the best that he never saw her again. He looks to his watch. _9:03. Crap! I'm late!_ He  
hurries to his first class of the day. As he walks in to the room, he gives his apologies for being late, stating he dropped a few of his belongings and that's what caused his tardiness. He pulls out his roster and begins calling roll. This usually  
isn't done often in university, but Professor Jones prefers to know the faces behind the name rather than knowing how many students should be there versus how many are there (this is how most professors chose to take "attendence"). As he went down  
the list, calling every name and making a mental note of their faces,he comes across a name that makes him hesitate.

 _Swan, Emma_

 __

He hesitates for a brief moment, then hecalled her beautiful name and searched for her. He hears here say _here_ and he immediately sees her. She's even more beautiful than he remembered. She is with one of her friends, _Elsa_ ,  
if he remembered correctly, and she seems very relaxed and at ease. Far different then when he saw her last. It was clear she was stressed, whether it was from running into him or being late, he'll never know. But here, with her friends, he sees that  
stress has stares into her emerald eyes for longer than he should have and he swears he sees a smile come across her face.

 _She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her beautiful green eyes, her gorgeous blonde hair, her smile._

 __

He shakes the thought from his head. Was he crazy? She's a student. He's a professor, and a relatively new one at that. Was he really risking the career he loved for a student who probably thought nothing of him? He continues calling the names of the  
students to distract his racing mind. Once he's done, he pulls out the syllabus' he prepared and is getting them organized. He hears students chatting, which he doesn't mind, until he hears what sounds like a tried-to-whisper-but-failed conversation  
between two students.

"Stop it! Emma is not interested! She's told you this a hundred times! Back off!"

"I won't stop until she agrees to go out with me!" Elsa just huffs and hisses at the boy who Killian vaguely remembers as being called _Walsh_. Killian looks to Emma and sees she's rather embarrassed and her face is flushed. Killian turns toward the  
man-well _boy_ really by the way he's acting- and he is just staring at Emma like she's a piece of meat. He feels the blood rush to his face and to the tips of his ears and he can feel the anger building inside him. _Was he jealous?_ Killian  
quickly realized he was overreacting and calmed down. _Was he really jealous of some_ boy _who was pining after Emma?_ He couldn't believe he was jealous. Emma isn't even his, how could he be jealous? He quickly pushed back these thoughts  
and scratched behind his ear, something he did when he was nervous. As he realized some students were staring at him, wondering why it was taking him so long to get the syllabus' together, he remembered what he had been doing before getting  
picked up the pile and handed a small stack to Elsa, who was in the front row at the end closest to him, and told her to pass them back to her fellow students. Next, he came to Emma. He looked down at her and smiled. _She's so beautiful...stop it Killian! She's a student!_ He  
hands her the stack of papers and their hands brush one another's. In that instant their hands meet, he feels a wave of tingling and sparks. His smile fades to amazement and he stares at her. For a moment, he thinks she feels it too. _I must be crazy, there is no way she felt that...but maybe she did?_ He  
rememberes what he was doing and let's go of the papers Emma now has ahold of and he quickly moves on from Emma, realizing he's been standing there for longer than he should have.

The rest of the class goes by quickly with Killian only stealing glances at Emma every couple of minutes or so. He's somewhat sad to see her leave the classroom once class was over but he realizes he's being a little stupid. _What? Was she suppose to stay behind and confess her love for me? I wish..._

 __

The day goes by rather quickly after that and there are no more sightings of Emma that day. Once his day is officially over, Killian makes the short journey back to his apartment and unwinds with his favorite book, _Peter Pan,_ and a glass of  
wine. After awhile, he decides it's time for a shower so he can head to bed. He turns on the water, undresses, then hops in. Once the feel of the warm water behind to run over him, his mind begins to wander.

 _She is so beautiful. How could I have never seen her in my two years of teaching? She's clearly not a first year. Perhaps a third year? Her eyes. Wow. They are so beautiful. And her hair. And that low-cut shirt she was wearing...Gods I almost lost it when she bent down to retrieve her fallen pen._

 __

Killians thoughts quickly go from somewhat innocent to what he wishes he could do to her in theshower. And his bed. And hers. And the counter. And just everywhere. He imagines the pleasure he wishes he could bring to her with his fingers and maybe  
his tongue if she was okay with that. He decides to pleasure himself but he feels guilty for thinking of such a beautiful woman in such a way. He hardly knows her. Hell, she's his _student_. She deserves special treatment and to be worshiped,  
not to be thought of how Killian was thinking of her. But, hereasoned, she also needs to be worshiped in the not-so-innocent way. Then, he realized.

 _Fuck. This woman is a bloody temptress. I don't think I'll ever be able to get her out of my head..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma**

 _Ugh. It's the first day and I'm already starting off the year badly. I'm going to be late!_

Emma was running late to her very first class on her first day of her junior year. She started fast-walking to her first class so hopefully she wouldn't be _too_ late. She looked at her phone. 8:58. _Crap. Class starts at 9. Maybe I'll just take a short cut..._

SMACK

"Ouch." Is the only thing she could say. She looked at the man she had just run into and ho-ly crap. _That is the most gorgous man I have ever seen! And those eyes...wow...I have never seen a more beautiful shade of blue..._

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts as the man standing before her began profusely apologizing for running into her. She told him it had been her fault, she hadn't been watching where she was going, but he still apologized.

"Anyway, I should be off, I'm late to my first class. Again, sorry for running in to you..." She hinted at him to fill in the blank with his name.

"Jones. Professor Killian Jones."

 _Of course he's a professor. Just my luck._ Emma silently cursed at herself for thinking Professor Jones was gorgeous. _He's a professor. Even if I wanted, nothing could happen between us. I doubt I'll ever see him again anyway..._ Emma was  
saddened

by this last thought but figured it was best. They parted ways after he inquired about her name and she all but ran to get toher class.

 _9:02. I'm late but it seems I beat the professor..._ Her thought was cut short as the professor of her class ran in. She gasped quietly as she realized _who_ her professor was. _Of course it's Professor Jones. Why wouldn't it be? I swear this universe has it out for me.._

Suddenly, Emma remembered she had chosen a cute, _low cut_ , shirt for her first day. She silently thanked Elsa for lending her the shirt. Sure, nothing could happen, he probably didn't see her as anything more than a student, but that doesn't mean  
/she couldn't at least _try_ to tempt him.

She heard the seat next to her and Elsa shift and suddenly he was in her face. _Ugh. Not Walsh. Anyone but Walsh._ Walsh had had a "thing" for Emma since their first year and he never could seem to take no for an answer. Luckily, Elsa handled Walsh  
before Emma even had the chance.

"Stop it! Emma is not interested! She's told you this a hundred times! Back off!"

"I won't stop until she agrees to go out withme!"

She heard Elsa huff and hiss at him and turned her attention back towards Emma. "Are you alright, Emma?" Emma heard the worried tone in Elsa's voice. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks Elsa." Emma directed her thanks towards Elsa but didn't face her. Instead, Emma  
was focusing on Professor Jones. _He seems worried. Did he hear Walsh and Elsa's bickering? I swear...he seems jealous...Emma you're crazy. What on Earth could he be jealous about?_

Emma felt Elsa glaring at her and pulled her attention away from Professor Jones and to faceher best friend.

"What, Elsa?"

"Oh, nothing.." Elsa smiled and just winked at Emma, knowing she had been caught staring at her ridiculously gorgeous professor. She blushed and turned her attention forward, hoping no one saw her cheeks and ears flush and turn bright red.

Professor Jones began handing out their syllabus, first to Elsa, then to Emma. When she went to grab the stack of papers from his hand, their fingers brushed. She swore her heart skipped a beat. She felt a warm, tingly feeling move from her hand throughout  
her body. When he pulled away-after keeping contact longer than should have been appropriate-she suddenly realized she missed his touch, even it was just a slight touch of fingers. _I wonder if he felt that too. There is no way he couldn't have felt that..it was amazing._

During Professor Jones' lecture about what would happen throughout this course, Emma thought of a plan. She immediately dropped her pen "accidentally"onto the floor. She made sure Professor Jones was looking at her as she bent over, exposing some of her  
cleavage. She lingered longer than was necessary to pick up her pen, making sure he got a good look. She bent back up in her seat slowly and looked at him. He was still staring at her chest. She laughed quietly to herself, amused and proud her mischievous  
little plan worked. She continued to look at him as his eyes glanced upward to meet hers. She saw his face drop, knowing he'd been caught. She saw him blush and riphis gaze from her to turn towards the rest of the class and continue what he was speaking  
about.

Once class was over, Emma silently debated speaking to him. But what would she talk about? Would she confront him about staring at her exposed cleavage and hope for more? She couldn't. Gods, she wanted to, but she just couldn't find the courage. She hadn't  
felt this giddy about anyone since Neal...and even _he_ didn't make her this excited. Emma figured it was best to just leave with Elsa.

* * *

It was now 10pm and Emma still couldn't stop thinking about Killian- no, he's _Professor Jones_ , she had to remind herself. The way he stared at her throughout class, even beforeher little plan. Like he wanted to just kiss her. But the way

he looked at her when she had slightly exposed a little more than should be appropriate. _Wow_. He looked as if he wanted to just take her right there and then on his desk.

Her imagination began to wander as she closed her eyes. _What if I had approached him after class? Would he have admitted staring? Would he have said "fuck it" and take me right there at his desk while we were alone? Gods, maybe I should have talked to him. Maybe he would have tried to grab at the breasts he couldn't stop staring at. Maybe I could have "accidentally" leaned over his desk to give him a better look..._

She felt an ache in her belly and she felt herself getting wet. She began imagining him, _all of him_. She imagined him feeling her swollen breasts right at his desk as she sat in his lap, grinding against his cock. _I wonder just how big he really is._ She  
/imagined him taking her and laying her on the desk, slowly traveling down her body until he reached the destination where she ached for him. She imagined him slowly fingering her until she came, then using his tongue to get her to reach her climax  
/once again until she could finally feel his cock inside her.

Emma started moving her hands down her body, one hand moving her shirt and bra out of the way so she could take her erect nipple in her fingers. Her other hand travelled down to where she ached for him and she pleasured herself, pretending it was Killian- _Professor Jones-_ touching  
/her instead. When she finally reached climax, she silently moaned his name. Even though she had just climaxed, it wasn't enough, _it wasn't him_.

 _Fuck. I shouldn't be thinking about my professor this way. But...I don't think I can stop.. This isn't right Emma...you know this. But then again, he isn't Neal. Maybe you can see where this goes..._

Emma silently hoped he was thinking about her too as she fell into a peaceful, deep slumber, something she hasn't had since her breakup with Neal.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Like I said, this is my first ever fic so I hope y'all like it! I don't really have a set schedule that I plan on updating, so it'll be whenever I find the motivation and inspiration. This fic won't be to long, maybe 10 chapters max? We'll see. But I hate when fics are abandoned before they are done so rest assured that won't happen here! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who has followed and has given feedback! I'm glad you guys are excited about this story! Sorry for a delayed update, my boss has been working me almost every day so haven't had time to write. I also noticed after reading over my last few chapters that there are spelling mistakes and awkward breaks. I swear it's not like that when I wrote the chapters. Maybe it's because I'm writing these on my phone on the fanfic app? No idea but if you see any mistakes that you can't read/understand what I'm saying (I noticed a few times words were deleted?) please let me know so I can fix it! When I rereadafter I post, everything is fine and normal so sometimes I don't see the mistakes. Thanks everyone!**  
/ **Killian**  
 **  
**

It had been a week since that first day of class, the first time he saw Emma Swan. Their 9 am was a Monday, Wednesday, Friday class so he got to see her 3 times a week, which he was silently glad about. He hasn't _actually_ spoken to her since  
their encounter. Sure, he spoke to her in class, calling on her to answer a question or other normal professor-student encounters. He desperately wanted to talk to her about _anything_ other that class stuff. _She is your student, Killian. This is not appropriate..._ he  
silently reminded himself.

Class had ended at 10 and, as had been the usual since almost day one at his time lecturing, several students, _female_ students, approached him after class. He knew he was an attractive man, _deviously handsome_ he often said to himself.  
He chuckles slightly at his thoughts. The female students often found literally _anything_ to come speak to him about. Any small word he may have said that they "couldn't understand because of his accent," they often said, or a topic they  
"couldn't quite get" but seemed to "get it" when he assigned homework and they got perfect scores. Though he didn't really _mind_ all the attention usually, since meeting Emma he didn't feel comfortable, like somehow Emma would think less of him.  
He, more often than he cared to admit, wished Emma was one of the ones to approach him after class, but she never did.

 _Stop it Killian, she is a student. She's not interested._ He had to constantly remind himself of his professor and her student status. Once the usual group of girls had cleared from surrounding his desk, he began clearing his items from said desk  
to head back to his office to prepare for his next lecture. He seemed completely unaware of the beautiful blonde temptress standing in his doorway. He heard someone stir slightly in his doorway and glanced up, not expecting to see _her_ standing  
there. He stopped what he was doing and stared at her. _She is so beautiful, her amazingly green eyes, and that low cut shirt. Damn._ His eyes glanced slightly downwards to "admire" her "shirt" as he took in the sight of the swell of her breasts.  
His eyes may have lingered a little too long though because he heard her clear her throat, and he glanced up. She wore a mischievous smirk on her face. _Shit._ He'd been caught. His face and ears flushed and he scratched that spot behind his ear.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" He returned his eyes to his desk, still embarrassed at being caught staring at her beautiful breasts.

"I was just wondering if maybe you could read over my essay. I have mostof it done, but I'm stuck with the conclusion." She started walking over to him and he noticed the essay in her hands, glad for something to keep his mind off being caught staring  
at her.

"Of course, love. Take a seat and I'll read over it for you." She pulled up a chair andsat on the other side of is desk and handed him her essay. As he began reading it, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her leaning forward, intertwining her  
fingers between her legs as she sat anxiously waiting for him the finish. Her breasts were more visible now and he tried to keep his eyes on what he was _suppose_ to be reading. _Keep it together, Killian. She doesn't know what she's doing to you. She's just innocently sitting there waiting for you to finish. But, what if she's not? Her essay is perfect. It has a perfect conclusion. Is she doing this to tempt me? No, you're crazy Killian._ He  
turned his head to face her, meeting her eyes, but not before stealing what he _hoped_ was a quick glance at her breasts, silently wanting, _wishing_ , he could just fondle them and feel her soft skin under his fingers. He wished he could  
suck on her nipples and leave little love bites all over her breasts. He felt his cock twitch as it silently came to lifeand he silently thanked she was sitting on the _other_ side of his desk so she couldn't see what she was doing  
to him.

"Miss Swan, your essay is perfect. It seems you had no trouble at all with the conclusion.." She smiled and stood, walking over to stand next to him. He tried to hide his throbbing erection so she wouldn't see. He didn't want her to think as some pervy  
professor lusting after his students.

"If I'm not mistaken, love, it would seem you didn't come here for help on your essay."

She just gave that mischievous smirk again, glancing down at his now _very tight_ pants. "Perhaps I didn't come for help with my essay." She looked back up at him and looked straight into his eyes. He knew she saw his erection. His face flushed  
and he looked away, grabbing the essay he had put down at some point as she stared at his still throbbing erection, and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Professor Jones. For your, uh, help." At that last word, she smiled and winked at him as she walked away. _Fuck. Did that just happen? Did Emma just stare at my cock like she_ wanted _to cause it to get incredibly hard? Fuck, Killian, what have you gotten yourself into?_ He  
sat at his desk for a few moments longer, forcefully taking his mind _off_ that blonde temptress, calming his erection. He collected his belongings and went about his day, still thinking about the encounter with Emma. He needed to speak to  
her about it. If she was trying to seduce him, which he highly suspected she _was_ , he needed to put a stop to it. As much as he wished he could have her, to call her his, to leave little love bites all over her, he knew it wasn't right. It wasn't _appropriate_.  
He could loose his job, or at most his reputation. No university would want a professor that lusted after students and fucked them. No. He couldn't let this go on. _Gods_ , what would Liam say if he knew about his feelings for Emma?

He let out a huge sigh. He didn't want to push Emma away, if anything he wanted to bring her closer, hold her in his arms. But it couldn't happen. Both of their reputations were at stake. If he could protect her reputation, even if it meant loosing his  
own, he would protect her at all costs. He would put his little crush off to the side so he could protect time he saw Emma, they would talk about this.

Just one little problem. He didn't know if it was _just_ a little crush. He hadn't felt these feelings in a _very_ long time. Not since his first love. _What have you gotten yourself into Killian?_

* * *

 **Emma**  
 **  
**

Emma was nervous as she stood in the doorway of Professor Jones' class. She saw how all the other females would never leave him alone. She was jealous, but she didn't know why. Killian- _Professor Jones is his name, Emma_ \- wasn't hers. Even so, she  
was jealous. She stood back as the group of hormonal females left, but she still didn't enter the room, choosing to remain in the doorway. She was nervous about what she was about to do, but if she got the right response, then she would know she wasn't  
feeling these feelings alone. What these _feelings_ were or where they would lead, she didn't know, but she needed to know if he felt the same. Once he noticed her, she noticed his roaming eyes, roaming all over her body but she saw them  
stop on her breasts. Thank gods she wore that low cut shirt. She smirked and he knew he'd been caught. She walked in, relishing the good sign that he might, in fact, feel what she was feeling. After handing him her essay, she leaned over, exposing  
more of her breasts and she saw him trying his damnest not to look. Eventually, as he finished her essay, he did look at her and she saw him staring at her even more exposed cleavage. She saw his ocean blue eyes go slightly darker with desire and  
after staring for a few moments he finally looked up at her. He'd been caught again and he knew it. He commented on how her essay was perfect and that, perhaps, she hadn't come here for him to read her essay. Smart professor. She knew her essay was  
perfect, she had always been good at writing essays, even if she didn't like the whole "romantic literature" topic. No, she had come here to see if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Since they met, he had made rather _erotic_ appearances  
in her dreams every night, leaving her wet and aching for him every morning. She needed to know if he felt that same desire. As she stood and walked around his desk, she got her answer.

Professor Jones was sitting at his desk with a rock-hard erection, and Emma was the cause of it. She glanced down at his pants and she felt the desire roll through her. She felt her panties getting soaked and she imagined taking his cock in her mouth  
and relieving him. She was glad she had black jeans on because she was sure the wetness was seeping through her jeans. He tried to hide it, but it was too late, she saw what she had done to him.

"Thank you, Professor Jones. For all your, uh, help." She winked at him and smiled at that last word. Satisfied she got her answer, she left. As Emma walked away and went on about her day, she realized something. What had she done? She just somewhat seduced  
her professor in the open for fucks sake. _What am I even going to do with that information? Even if we both feel that desire, nothing can happen, Emma, and you know that._ She let out a sigh. She would have to talk to him, maybe say she was just  
buzzed or it was a dare or some other lame excuse. Both of their reputations were on the line. He could even loose his job. She would protect him and his reputation, even if she lost her own. Hell, she was just a student. Would be graduating next  
year anyway. But he could lose his job and no university would want a professor who was seduced by his students. No, she couldn't let that happen. She would just have to keep her desires quiet. Next time she saw Professor Jones, she'd just beg him  
to forgove her for trying to seduce him (maybe not in those _exact_ words) and get over her little crush.

One problem, Emma wasn't _entirely_ sure it was just a simple crush. _What have you gotten yourself into, Emma?_

* * *

 **Hi again! So this chapter took a few turns I wasn't expecting but I now have a very... _interesting_... Idea about how I want things to happen between Killian and Emma. The next chapter will be "the talk" between them about why things can't happen between them. It will probably be a little shorter and y'all may not like what happens but I promise things will start looking up after the next chapter! Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Swan, I wish to see you after class."

Emma hesitated. It had been a few days since their last... _encounter_...and she had been preparing for their little "talk" that needed to happen, but she really wasn't ready for it yet. She took in a large breath and exhaled, looked up from her desk, and noodle towards Professor Jones.

"Emma, what is that about? Why does he want to see you after class?" Elsa whispered to Emma.

"Its...nothing Elsa. Don't worry. It is probably just about my essay.." She felt her face begin to flush and if Elsa had seen through her lie, she said nothing. She had about 45 minutes left of Professor Jones' class to get ready for their talk, but she couldn't think of anything she wanted to say to him or how she planned on apologizing. The truth is, Emma didn't _want_ to apologize. Sure, what she did wasn't entirely appropriate...but that doesn't mean either one of them didn't _enjoy_ what had happened.

3 minutes left. Emma inhaled a large breath and exhaled very slowly to attempt to calm herself.

2 minutes. Another large inhale and slow exhale.

1 minute. She held her breath. _Why am I so nervous? Talking to the man-_ Professor _\- I_ _lo-like...just like...should_ not _make me this nervous!_

Emma didn't even hear Professor Jones dismiss the class, nor did she hear him walking up to her.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was still holding.

"Yes, Professor Jones? You wanted to talk..?"

They both flushed a little as neither one _really_ wanted to discuss what had happened between them.

Emma had been avoiding his gaze since she walked in but, involuntarily, she looked up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat. _Gods, why does this man have to have such beautiful eyes?_

"Miss Swan, I believe you know why I wished you to stay after class." His accent peaking through his words made Emma's heart skip another beat. At this rate, this man really _would_ be the death of her.

"I, uh, think I do, Professor...Is it about what happened the other day?" She knew it was, but she really hoped that maybe, just maybe, this conversation really would be about her essay.

His face flushed a little as he scratched that spot behind his ear. It was something he picked up from his older brother, Liam Jones, whenever he was nervous.

"It is, Miss Swan. I believe you know that what happened between us was entirely inappropriate. I shall not have you acting like that again."

"Excuse me? You _shall not_ have _me_ acting like that again?" She felt her face getting red, not with embarrassment or nervousness, but with anger. "If I remember correctly, _Professor,_ you couldn't take _your_ eyes off _me_. If anyone _shall not_ be acting in any sort of way again, it should be you!" Emma knew she was fighting a losing battle, it was _her_ fault after all, but she did  not appreciate being singled out like she was the only one who did something wrong.

"If _I_ remember correctly, Miss Swan, it was you who initiated and practically threw your body at me. I may be a Professor, but I am first and foremost a man. Just because you wish to act like wench does not mean I need to ruin my reputation!" It came out before he could think about what he was saying. The moment he called her a wench, he saw her face drop, her argument left her and it was replaced by tears. Of course Killian didn't mean it. Gods, that was the _last_ thing he would ever think Emma Swan was. But it still came out.

"Miss Swan...Emma, I am so sorry. I did not mean to say that to you. I would _never_ think that of you." Killian tried to grab her hand but she ripped it away.

"And yet, you called me one. So it is quite obvious you _do_ think that, _Professor._ " Tears began rolling down her face as she ran out of the classroom.

Killian let out a huge sigh. _Good job, Killian, you royally fucked this up. Why would you ever even_ think _calling Emma, the woman you lo-like...the woman you like...a wench? What the actual fuck is wrong with you?_ He knew he had to find Emma and apologize, but he didn't even know where to begin looking or what he could ever say to make it up to her. So, instead, he went back to his apartment- well his and Liam's apartment- to talk to Liam about what to do about Emma.

* * *

"Little brother, you royally fucked up."

" _Younger brother,_ " Killian reminded Liam, "and yes, I am fully aware I fucked things up with Emma."

"If she is just a student, why do you even care so much?" Killian was stumped at that. He swore he saw something in his brothers eyes when he asked that question..but what was it?

Killian sighed. He finally recognized that look in his brothers eyes. He knew. He knew what Emma meant to Killian, even if Killian himself wouldn't admit it.

"She is more than just a student, brother. I don't know why, but she is _so much more_." Killian felt tears threaten to fall, but he held them back. There was no way he would let his brother know just how much Emma meant to him.

"Then why didn't you say _that_ instead of calling her a wench?"

Killian sighed again. Now he was just getting frustrated and angry. Not at Liam, but at himself. Unfortunately for Liam, though, he was the closest thing around for Killian to take his anger out on.

"And what do you suppose I have told her, _brother?_ " Killian bit out that last word. "Do you suppose I just profess my love for her, give up my job, my career, my _life_ , and hope she felt the same?!" Now he was standing, fists balled by his side. It didn't help the Liam wore a smirk on his face as Killian realized what he had just said. He loved her. He loved Emma. And he royally fucked up anything they could have been, all because he put his reputation over her. "Gods, what do I do, brother? Emma is a student. This can't happen. There is no way she would forgive me after I called her... _that._ But... _I love her_." He whispered the last three words.

Killian knew he was crazy. Hell, he had fallen in love with a student he has had for a few _weeks_. But there was something between them. She just felt..right..to Killian. He felt that spark, he felt his heart skip a beat whenever she innocently, _or maybe not so innocently_ , glanced in his direction, her emerald green eyes locking with his.

"Little brother, first, congrats on falling in love with your student," Liam said sarcastically and smirked at Killian, "and secondly, you need to figure your life out before you even think about getting Emma back. If your life is a mess, then something like.. oh, I don't know...calling her a _wench_ when you really meant to say "I love you"...will keep happening." Liam smirked again and this time, though reluctant, Killian smiled back. He would do everything he could to get Emma back, or at least get her to forgive him. He had no idea if she truly felt the same way about him as Killian did her, but he would for damn sure try his hardest to find out.

"You're right, brother. And the first step to doing that is getting my own place."

* * *

Emma burst through the door of her and Elsa's place and ran straight to her room, tears blurring her vision. After _Professor Jones_ (she refused to call him by his name after the things he said) called her a wench, she ran straight across campus back to her room. She knew he didn't mean to call her _that_ ; she had a secret gift only her parents and Elsa knew about that allowed her to tell whenever anyone was lying, and she knew he wasn't. Even though he had _said_ he didn't mean it doesn't mean it still didn't hurt. If it was anyone else, _anyone else in the whole freaking world,_ she would have punched the person in the face, whether they meant to call her a wench or not. But it was _him_. He was the only one whose opinion of her mattered (Elsa and her parent's opinions mattered, too, but she knew they would love her for _her_ no matter what) and _he_ had called her a wench. She cried until Elsa got home, managed to stop while she told Elsa what happened, then resumed crying when she had said he called her a wench.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with him?! And what the hell is a wench?" Elsa's face was turning red and Emma, even though she was so upset, laughed a little at Elsa. She was so adorable when she was angry.

"A wench is an old term meaning prostitute. So he called me a prostitute, Els. I know he didn't mean it. I could tell he wasn't lying when he said he didn't mean for that to come out. That he never would think of me that way, but it still hurts. I...I lo-" Emma choked on the last word. She did not want to admit to herself how she felt, but it was the only explanation as to why she had been hurt so badly by his word.

"He called you a prostitute?! How dare he!...wait...what was that last thing you were saying, Emma?"

"I...I think I lo..love him, Elsa. I think I love him..."

Elsa squealed and hugged her best friend. Emma couldn't help but laugh and hug her best friend back.

"I can't believe it! Emma, who never lets anyone in over those damn walls, has fallen in love! With our _professor_!" Elsa squealed again. She was so happy for her friend that Emma nearly forgot why she had been sad.

Lost in thought, Emma almost didn't hear her friends next words. "So when are you going to tell him?"

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I was working like non-stop then I moved back to university and started school again. First weeks are always crazy. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! And for being so patient and awesome, Im doing a double post tonight to keep y'all satisfied for awhile. After this is posted, Im going to do a quick next chapter to kinda hold you guys over until I can post again. Speaking of which, what did y'all think? This "talk" between them had to happen to get the story moving forward. I know they said some things, but they finally admitted their feelings to themselves! Anyways let me know what y'all think (I love to hear y'all's feedback, its amazing :D).**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, here we are, little brother, your new home!" Liam laughed.

"How many times must I remind you, it's _younger brother_." Killian laughed back and rolled his eyes. He knew this was a good thing for him. He could get his life together then, hopefully, get Emma to at least forgive him. His smile turned into a frown as he remembered the awful things he said to her, how he didn't even _try_ to find her, to comfort her, to show he he honestly and truly did not mean what he said. Killian had no idea why the word "wench" even came out. He thought about Emma plenty of times and sure, most of them were not innocent, but he certainly did  not think Emma was a whore of some sort.

"Cheer up, _little brother_ ," Liam smirked and Killian rolled his eyes again, "you will make it up to Emma. I promise she will forgive you. You just have to find some way to show her what she means to you _without_ scaring her off." Killian knew what Liam meant by this. He knew he was _slightly_ crazy for falling for a student he'd only had and known for a few weeks, but this feeling was something he could not explain. He just _knew_ he had been waiting for her his whole life. She was the missing piece to him. She already held his heart in her hands, whether she knew it or not.

"Gods willing you're right, brother. What do you say to rum to christen my new place?" Both brothers laughed and relaxed around the apartment the rest of the night. Whether Killian knew it or not, Liam knew his little brother would find his love..maybe even sooner than both of them knew.

* * *

"Emma, you aren't going to believe this, but guess who just move into old man Leroy's place next door to us."

Emma ran to the window where Elsa sat to look outside. Sure enough, someone was moving into old Leroy's place; the moving truck outside proved it. But she did not see whoever it was that Elsa was talking about.

"About damn time someone took old man Leroy's place. Its been what, 5 months since he passed? And who is moving in, Els? All I see is a big moving truck." Elsa just giggled and pointed to the sidewalk leading up to their building, _Jolly Roger Apts._ Emma moved closer to the window, trying to see who it was that Elsa was talking about. Then, she saw him.

"Of fucking course. It just _had_ to be him, didn't it?" Emma wasn't mad that Professor Jones was moving in next door, but out of everyone in the whole world, it just had to be him. Emma wasn't mad at Killian anymore (she deemed it appropriate to use his actual name since she admitted her feelings to herself and Elsa), but it wasn't like he had made any attempts to apologize. Granted, Emma had been skipping his classes for about a week now, getting all her work from Elsa. But that still didn't mean he couldn't at least attach an apology note to her homework or something.

As Emma sat there admiring Killian from her window, she noticed another similarly handsome and rugged fellow helping Killian. It would seem Elsa noticed him, too. Even without asking her friend, Emma knew Elsa was watching this strange yet familiar man. Perhaps brothers? Even from this distance on the top floor (which was only the 4th floor up), Emma could tell both men bore those brilliantly blue eyes, though Killian's seemed to sparkle just a bit more than what Emma came to assume was his brother. As both girls sat their admiring their chosen "crushes," though Emma's was _slightly_ more than a crush, Emma hatched a plan. She was going to "punish" Killian for saying those hurtful things and not attempting to apologize. Emma was just going to do it in a not-heart-breaking sorta way. No, instead she was going to "punish" him in a way he would never even see coming.

* * *

Later on that night, after watching Killian and his assumed-to-be brother unpack everything from the moving truck and haul it inside, Emma knew her plan was a good one. Sure, this might not hurt Killian in the way he had hurt her, but it would leave him with a much bigger pain; knowing that she still thought of him but he couldn't have her. She knew he was into her, his bulging pants proved that during her first little "plan." He couldn't deny it, and he never really tried to. So she deemed it fit for him to be left wanting and waiting like he left her, with no explanation afterwards. She heard him through her wall as she sat perched on her bed. He had chosen the room next to hers to be his bedroom. _He makes this so easy_ Emma giggled to herself. She waited until she heard him get into bed, _wow these are really thin walls_. When she was finally confident he was in bed, she began to carry out her little plan.

* * *

As Killian was getting his bed ready, he swore he heard a familiar giggle coming from the apartment next to him. _Its been a long day, Killian, you are just extremely tired. There is no possible way_ she _is next door._ He hasn't heard of or spoken to Emma in about a week. She had skipped all his classes, claiming she was "sick with the flu," but he knew why she really wasn't there, and he didn't blame her. So, he just gave all her work to Elsa, almost sticking an apology note and a note telling her to come meet him with her papers a few times, but figured if Elsa saw, she'd ask questions he couldn't answer. So he didn't give her anything but the work she requested. He felt awful for what he had said, but if he couldn't find her, he couldn't show her how wrong he was.

He climbed into bed and laid there, looking at his new ceiling, and began to wonder what she might be doing. That's when he heard soft moans coming from the other side of his wall. _You're crazy, Killian. You don't hear anything, you are just tired._ He tried to tell himself this, but seconds later, he heard the moaning again, this time ever so slightly louder. _Fuck. Someone is having a fun time next door and I have to sit here and listen. Tomorrow, this bed is being moved._

" _Oh yes, Killian, right there.."_

 _Did I just hear that? Whoever it is said_ my _name. Thats not possible..must be another Killian. Weird._

 _"Oh yes, Killian, or would you rather Professor Jones? Oh yes Professor, yes!"_

 _Okay, now I_ know _I'm not crazy. Whoever that person is next door_ is _talking about me. That voice...I swear... I know that voice..._

 _"Fuck, Killian, yes! Yes! Call me your Swan! Right there!"_

 _Holy fuck. Its Emma._

"Em...Emma?" There was only soft moans in reply to his question. "Emma? Is that you? Please, Emma, if it is, answer me."

 _More soft moans._ "Yes, Kill-I mean Professor. Its, _oh yes_ , its Emma."

 _The woman I love is right next door, apparently pleasuring herself, and she is thinking about me. Holy fuck. I thought she was still mad. Gods I wish I was with her.._

 _"Oh yessss Killian! Fuck me with that huge cock! Yes!"_ She was moaning a lot louder now, loud enough for Killian to hear every word out of her mouth. He felt his cock coming to life in his pants and in mere seconds, it was incredibly hard. But he was going to put her needs first this time.

"Yes, Emma. Take my huge cock in your tight, wet cunt. I can only imagine how tight and wet you really are, love. Come for me, Emma. Come for me."

 _"Oh fuck, Professor. Your huge cock is filling me up. It feels so good... yes!"_ He heard her moaning louder and heard her panting (holy crap these walls are _really_ thin). He knew she was close. He took his cock in his hand and imagined her on the other side of the wall, what she might be doing to herself thinking of him. He began pumping his hard length, pretending it was her around him and not his hand.

"Come for me, Emma. I want you to scream my name. Come for me, love." He heard the desperation in his voice, but he didn't care. He needed her to reach her climax before he could. He heard her panting even more; now she was dangerously close to reaching her climax, and he was so glad he could hear it.

 _"Fuck yes, Killian! Fucking so good! Harder! Im almost there!"_ She screamed his name as she climaxed and that got him close to his own release. He must have been panting and moaning loud enough for her to hear him because the next thing Killian knows, he hears Emma's "just orgasmed" voice coming through the wall.

 _"Come for me, Killian."_ Those simple words were enough to send him over the edge. He screamed out her name but as he came down from his high, he realized it wasn't enough. His hand wasn't enough this time. Killian needed Emma, and not just to satisfy his urges. He really needed Emma in all aspects of his life. He didn't feel complete without even her presence near him.

 _"Feel better now, Professor?"_

"No, love. I don't feel better. I feel awful." He heard her breath hitch as he realized what she might be thinking. "Gods, Emma, no I do _not_ feel awful about what just happened. Im completely astounded you chose me to pleasure yourself to. I am ecstatic, in fact. But, at least for me, it wasn't enough. To hear you through these walls, but unable to touch you, relying on my hand and pretending it was you wasn't enough. I _need_ you, love. I am so truly sorry for what I said. I swear to you I did not mean it, I was just being stupid and putting myself first. But when you ran out crying, I realized its _you_ I need to put first, Emma. It will always be you." Killian certainly didn't mean for all of that to come out, especially through a wall and not face to face, but it had and now Emma had an idea of where he stands, or at least some idea. He certainly wasn't ready to profess his love, but at least she knew she was first now and for forever.

"Killian, I hope its alright I call you that, I forgive you for what you said. I want you to know it hurt, more than you will ever know, being called a wench by you. But I forgive you. I know you did not mean it, I know it was a mistake, so I forgive you. And I want you to know, my plan worked." Killian heard Emma's faint laughter through the wall. His chest filled with relief.

"Yes, I love the way my name sounds coming out of your mouth, love. And considering what just happened, I think its only fair you call me Killian." They both laugh at that. "And that is so good to hear, Emma. I am so relieved you forgive me. It will never _ever_ happen again...wait... what plan?"

Emma just laughed at that and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Maybe, if you're lucky, one day ill tell you, Professor." She yawned and he heard her bed creek, indicating she was tucking herself in to get some sleep. "Goodnight, Killian. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, love. _I love you with all my heart, Emma, and I swear I will never let you forget it"_ He whispered this last part, hoping she wouldn't hear, but secretly wishing she did.

* * *

 **Hi again everyone. So this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to get 2 chapters out tonight so y'all would know I did not nor will I abandon this story. With a chemistry major life and working all weekends, I won't be able to post much, but I swear I will post every chance I get. I hope you guys like this chapter! I really wanted to get Killian and Emma to forgive each other and I know things are kinda fast-moving, but this is only going to be a max of 10 chapters, so things gotta move kinda fast. Let me know what y'all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

***MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE are in this story! If you are not comfortable with it, once you get to that part you can skip down to the last two lines***

* * *

"Goodnight, love. _I love you with all my heart, Emma, and I swear I will never let you forget it"_

Emma knew she wasn't suppose to hear Killian say that, but she was glad she did. She finally had an answer to the question rattling around her mind since the first time their eyes met. The answer was yes, Killian Jones did, in fact, care for Emma, and much more than she thought. She knew she should be scared to hear him say that, even if he didn't mean for her to _actually_ hear it, but she actually found comfort in his words. Only one man in her life had told her he loved her, other than her father of course, and that was Neal. She hadn't known it at the time that Neal was lying, so she believed him. Usually, her special gift allowed her to tell when people were lying, but with Neal, she was so consumed by the idea of "love" she overlooked the signs and ignored her gut feeling. She, of course, had been burned by not listening to her instincts. Since then, since what Neal _did_ to her, Emma truly believed she could never be loved or love anyone again. She built walls around her heart to make sure she never got hurt like _that_ again, but with Killian, it's like those walls never existed.

 _"I love you too, Killian Jones."_ Emma didn't hesitate in the slightest when she said those words, which surprised her. She didn't think he would have heard her say it with how soft of a whisper it was, but her theory was confirmed when she heard soft snoring from the other side. _Maybe one day, Emma, he will actually hear you._ She chuckled softly and relaxed into her pillows. She pressed on hand against the wall, to where _he_ was laying on the other side, hoping maybe he was too. _He's asleep, Emma, he doesn't have his hand pressed to the wall._ She lowered her hand and fell into a wonderful sleep full of dreams of-who else- but Killian Jones.

Little did Emma know that Killian did, in fact, have his hand pressed against the wall, even in his sleep.

* * *

 _"I love you too, Killian Jones."_ He swore it was real. Fuck, he _wished_ it was real. But when he opened his eyes, he realized it was just a dream. _You're crazy, Jones. She doesn't love you, not yet. She may be strong and spirited, but there is something in her past that's hindering her from fully loving you. You see it in her eyes. Hell, not more than a couple of days ago, you fucking hurt her. She may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean she loves you._

Even though he knew his brain and inner monologue were right, he still hoped that one day Emma could love him. To overcome whatever it was that happened to her and let him in, let him love her the way she should be loved. He wanted her. More than anything.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 _Fuck. What now?_ Killian slowly got out of bed until a thought struck him. _What if that's Emma coming to talk about last night?_ He ran to the bathroom to quickly swirl mouth wash around in his mouth. _Just in case_. He didn't even have to look in the mirror to know he still looked deviously handsome. He all but ran to the door and reached for the knob. His heart raced and his blood was rushing to his face (and another body part considering last night). When he opened the door…

Sigh. "Hello, brother." Liam. Of course its bloody fucking Liam. Not that Killian isn't thrilled to see his brother, but a certain body part was coming alive at Killian's recollection of last nights events and he sure as hell did not want Liam seeing _that_.

"Hello, little brother. Am I uh…interrupting?" Liam's smirk indicated he did, in fact, see what Killian was trying to hide.

"Shut up. And how many times _must_ I bloody tell you. Its _younger brother_." Killian shifted awkwardly and Liam just laughed. Killian let Liam in then promptly went off to change out of his PJs that left little to the imagination while a certain body part was excited.

When Killian finally returned, Liam began with the questioning. "Who is she, _little brother_? I know that wasn't just "morning wood" as the Americans call it. You were blushing-hell you were nervous! Did you think I was the lass when I knocked?"

Killian just sighed. "It's Emma, Liam. Remember her? Yea well turns out I moved next door to her…"

Liam's eyes nearly shot out of his head he was so surprised. "You bloody moved in next door to her?! I really hope you're not stalking this poor girl, brother. Wasn't it just the other day you called her a 'wench' and now you moved next door! That's bloody hilarious." Liam just laughed, unintentionally pissing Killian off in the process.

"Fuck off, Liam." Liam knew he pissed off Killian the moment he said 'Liam' and not 'brother.'

"Sorry, Killian. I didn't mean any harm. That is just a weird coincidence that all _that_ happened, then you tell me you love her, _then_ you bloody move in next door to her. Tell me brother, have you told her you love her?" Killian noticed the subtle question to get his attention away from the fact he was pissed at Liam.

"No, I haven't told her I love her. Well, not exactly, anyway."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well, as it turns out, my bed shares the wall that hers does and after moving in yesterday, I was exhausted. I went to bed and heard….moaning. At first I thought someone was getting lucky next door and that I'd have to change rooms. Then, I heard her moan _my_ name."

Liam was clearly shocked. " _Your_ name? After all that… _YOUR_ name? Wow. You must be as deviously handsome as they say." Both brothers let out a chuckle before Liam continued. "But still, what do you mean you have 'exactly said' you loved her?"

"If you'd let me finish, you'd know." Killian cut his eyes at Liam. " _Anyways,_ after I heard her moan my name, I called out to her to see if it really was her. Turns out it was, and we uh…yea...through the wall and I kind of whispered it after she fell asleep." No matter how close the Jones brothers were, this conversation was still very awkward for Killian. Liam seemed to enjoy his brother's embarrassment.

"Bloody fuck, brother." Liam laughed. "You fucked her through the wall then decided _that_ was a good time to tell her you love her?! I hope, for your sake, brother, she didn't hear you!" Liam patted his brother on the back while continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. What do I do, brother? How am I suppose to tell her I love her?...Liam?! Where are you going?!"

" _If you won't bloody tell her, I will!"_ Liam yelled from down the hall, racing to Emma's apartment.

 _Fuck. Now was not the time to tell her. It was to soon._ "Liam, DON'T!" Killian raced after Liam but it was to late. He was already knocking at the door.

"You don't have to say it, little brother, you're welco-" The door opened and abruptly shut Liam up. Needless to say, he was taken aback by the blonde beauty that opened the door. Elsa. Liam stood there, mouth gaping, while Killian stood awkwardly. _Fuck, Killian. Does Elsa know about Emma and I? Whatever we are? If not, this would look really fucking weird, her professor randomly showing up at her door…_

"Emma, your boyfriend is here!" Elsa yelled behind her shoulder. _Seems she does know. But boyfriend? Did Emma call me that?_ When Elsa turned back around, she winked at Killian before turning her attention to the other Jones man standing there. When their eyes met, they both froze. Killian witnessed this moment and vaguely remembered his meeting with Emma, how it went similarly to that. _Huh. Maybe Liam has found himself a girlfriend_. It was Liam that spoke next, filling the awkward silence.

"M'lady, it would seem Killian here requires a moment alone with Emma. How's about you and I head to Killian's apartment nextdoor and give the two lovebirds some privacy. What do you say, lass?" Liam looked at Elsa like a child saw Christmas; full of wonder. Elsa agreed, Killian handed over his apartment keys, nodded a "thank you" to Liam, and headed into Elsa and Emma's apartment.

Killian shut the door behind him and walked in slowly. _Where is Emma?_ "Emma? Elsa was just talking to you so I know you're in here." Nothing. "Swan?" There was a small noise towards the back of the apartment, presumably Emma's bedroom. "Swan? Are you in ther-" He was immediately cut off by the sight before him. Emma, his beautiful Swan, was perched on her bed in nothing but- _is that lingerie?_ His jaw dropped.

Killian couldn't help but stare. Emma was so beautiful, and she didn't even know it. Her lingerie left little to the imagination. As his eyes traced over her curves, his cock sprang to life. Her ass fit so perfectly in that black, lacey thong and her breasts. Gods, her breasts. She was perfection. His eyes traced up her beautiful neck, over those lips he desired to taste so badly, then finally, his eyes met hers. What he saw nearly destroyed him. His stomach dropped down into the apartment below and his heart broke at the look he saw in her eyes. _Fear_. She was afraid. Of him. _Why is she afraid of me? Fuck, what did you do, Killian?_

"Emma, love, please tell me what's wrong?" He tried to hide the shaking in his voice, but it was clear she heard.

"No, there is nothing wrong, Killian. I want you. Don't you want me?" Killian could clearly hear the shaking, the worry, the _fear_ in her voice. His heart broke a little more.

"Of course I bloody want you, love. But not like this. You are _afraid._ Of what, I'm not entirely sure, but I want you to know I would never hurt you. If for some reason that is what you're afraid of, please know I would _never ever_ hurt you. Please, Emma, tell me what's wrong." Killian walked to the bed, clearly nervous, but proceeded anyway. He saw Emma visibly stiffen when he got near but he simply reached around her, grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around her to cover her up. At that point, she relaxed and started to cry. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to comfort her in any way he could, but the look she shot him said she had to tell him something first. She inhaled, looked away from Killian and started to tell him what happened.

"When I was about 17, I met this guy named Neal. After becoming friends, we started dating and things progressed pretty fast from there. I didn't want it to go that fast, but he said he loved me, and I thought I loved him to, so I let him. But eventually, he started pushing for more than making out and the occasional light brush against…certain body parts, but I didn't feel comfortable with that so I tried to push him off…"

Killian felt the anger building inside him. Whoever this bloody Neal guy is deserves to pay for hurting Emma. She was a kind and beautiful soul who didn't deserve anything like that. He balled his fists and felt his fingernails leave crescent shaped marks in his skin. He is pretty damn sure he broke the skin, too. But he doesn't care. It's all he can do to not go and find this Neal bastard and strangle him for doing this to his Swan.

"Killian, please…" Emma gently placed her hand over his and he felt himself instantly relax. She wasn't done her story. "Anyway, as I was yelling at him to get off, he kept insisting and reaching further. He got my pants off before someone heard me yelling and burst through the door and threw him off of me. I filed a restraining order when the cops showed and my parents moved me from that hell hole to Storybrooke. Then, eventually, I ended up here."

Emma couldn't look at Killian. She was afraid he would see her as every other guy since Neal had. Every one she tried to be intimate with would start off fine, but then she'd have flashbacks of Neal on top of her and would push them off and would start crying. Every guy since Neal (and including him) had said she deserved it. She deserved being sexually assaulted for not putting out because she was so "beautiful and tempting." Eventually, she started to believe it.

"Love, look at me. It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It was that bloody bastards fault. He is an asshole and deserves for his dick to be ripped off for the way he treated you. Emma, please look at me. Tell me what you're thinking." She laughed a little at the "dick being ripped off" part but couldn't face Killian. She couldn't lose him, too.

Without looking at him, Emma replied. "Every guy I have tried to be with since Neal said I deserved what happened because I didn't "put out" as they said. I didn't want to lose you, Killian, so I did what they said and "put out." I care to much about you to lose you…" She was crying again and this time, Killian scooped her up in his arms and held her tight.

"Love, I would _never_ do anything you were not ready for. I care to much about you to lose you. I would wait an eternity if it meant I could still have you in my life. I promise you, Emma Swan, that if you allow me the honor to be in your life, we can do this as slow as you want. I promise you that I will never be like those _boys_ you speak of. If you allow me to be in your life, I will cherish you, hell I'd _worship_ you, because it's what you bloody _deserve_ Emma. You are my everything." Emma leaned into Killian and cried even harder. Not because she was sad or scared anymore, but because she finally found what she was looking for; true love. She had never experienced love like this before. Sure, her parents _loved_ her, but it wasn't like this. Her parents talked all the time of the special bond they shared called "true love" and Emma always wanted to find that for herself. She saw how happy and in love her parents were, and maybe, she just found that happiness for herself.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

"I love you, too, Emma Swan. With everything I have."

* * *

 **Hi again everyone! So we finally go to the "I love you's"! I know its kind of fast, but I didnt really want this story to be a slow burn. Maybe my next one will be? Who knows lol. And besides, true love doesnt always make sense and it doesnt always take long to happen. It just happens. Anyway, I know this story kind of took a turn none of us (including me) were really expecting, but I now have a plan and Im really excited for it. Hope you all will be too! And i PROMISE actual SMUT will be coming in about 2 chapters! Sorry for not posting regularly, but school requires a lot of attention and (as much as i dont want it to) writing takes a back seat. Just be patient! Also, I am sorry if anyone was offended by the mentions of sexual abuse but if you dont like it, dont read it. Sexual abuse is awful (I've had my own experiences with it) but that doesnt mean it shouldn't be talked about. *Note: SEXUAL ABUSE AND/OR RAPE IS NEVER THE VICTIMS FAULT* Anywho...leave me comments on what yall did/didnt like! Thanks again for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

It's Monday morning. Emma doesn't want to wake up and go to class and face the real world. Sure, Killian was very supportive and didn't look at the her like every other guy had. But yesterday was an emotionally, mentally and physically exhausting day. It wasn't easy to trust people, let alone someone of the male gender. It also wasn't easy for her to say "I love you" and really mean it. Ever since Neal said he loved her and betrated her in an awful way, those words didn't really mean as much. But Killian was different. He felt different than Neal. The feelings he created inside Emma were nothing compared what Neal ever made her feel. Now that she thought about it, Emma realized what Neal and her had _wasn't_ love. She had no idea what the hell it was, but it sure as hell didn't feel like this.

Killian told her she could take the day off, but Emma has already missed so much class and being around Killian made her feel….better. He didn't push her, he didn't look at her like she was some object to be won. He _loves_ her. And he truly and honestly means it. Emma knew she'd be okay as long as Killian was around, so she got up out of bed and began her day.

* * *

Emma got into the classroom before Killian and she was semi-relieved. She knew he wouldn't judge her, but it is still kind of awkward seeing him after telling him what happened. When Elsa walked in, Emma's face lit up. Elsa didn't come home after Killian sent her and Liam to his apartment, so Killian had to sleep on the couch (he didn't want to push Emma and she was very thankful about that, although she would have loved to wake up in his arms..). Emma gave her friend a knowing look that said _"we'll talk later"_ and Elsa smiled and shook her head. She took her seat next to Emma as she always did and the two friends started chatting idly.

* * *

No matter how much Killian wanted Emma to stay home today, he was relieved and excited to see her sitting in her chair when he walked into the classroom. She didn't seem to notice him at first; she was chatting with Elsa, the same Elsa that completely mesmerized Liam. When Killian left Emma's apartment that morning to go back to his own, he saw the utter _destruction_ of the guest bedroom with a passed-out Liam laying half-covered on a _very_ messy bed. He had the biggest smile on his face that Killian has ever seen. He didn't need to ask question about what happened last night, that much was entirely clear. He was glad Liam was so happy, but that didn't mean he wanted to know about what his brother and his student did.

Since Emma still hadn't noticed him, he took that as a chance to study her. Her eyes were especially green this morning and she was as beautiful as ever. It only took a minute before her beautiful eyes glanced his way, but when they made eye contact, her face lit up. She was happy to see him. _Thank Gods she isn't running or hiding from me._ Killian let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and smiled at her before realizing he was in class and this was definitely _not_ appropriate behavior. He nodded slightly and torn his gaze away from her to the door where he saw something very peculiar. _A new student? This late in the semester? I thought registration was over.. How strange._

The new student approached Killian and handed him a paper. "Ah, a transfer student. Well, welcome to my class, lad. Luckily, you are not far behind, so it should be rather easy to catch up. Please take a seat Mr.." Killian looked at the transfer paper "Baelfire Gold. What an interesting name. Well, Mr. Gold, please take your seat." Killian watched as Baelfire turned around, looking for an empty seat. There were only a few open seats (only two really since that Walsh bastard transferred to another class along with one of his buddies). Baelfire was an average looking fellow, so Killian only felt a small twinge of jealousy as he made his way toward the seat next to Emma. It would seem Emma was having another conversation with Elsa and hadn't noticed the new guy. It was Elsa who saw him first. Her face dropped and her mouth screwed shut and her face turned a bright red. Killian was utterly confused. _Did Elsa know this guy? But he's from several states over. How would she know him?_ That was when he saw Emma's face. She looked mortified. It was quite obvious she knew this _Baelfire_ but how? And what could Killian do? If he made one wrong move, if anybody suspected Killian and Emma were together, then things could end badly for the both of them. Luckily, before Baelfire made it to the empty seat next to Emma, Elsa pulled Emma up by the arm and they switched seats. _Thank you, Elsa._ Killian sent his silent thanks to Elsa and noticed Baelfire seemed rather…angry? Angry because he couldn't sit next to Emma? The jealousy sparked and Killian felt rage burning within him. _Who is this sorry excuse for a man? And how the hell does he know Emma?_

* * *

It wasn't until after class had finished that Killian got the chance to talk to Emma, but before he could pull her off to the side, Baelfire came up behind her and she ran out of the room.

"Emma! Emma! Come back!" Killian was yelling down the hall, not caring who heard, but Emma didn't stop. Didn't look back. She just kept running. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but now he was getting pissed. Luckily, Elsa seemed to sense his worry and silently whispered _"Neal"_ before running after her friend. Killian's face dropped. _Neal? What the hell does he have to do with anything? Is Neal…..Baelfire?_ Killian turned from the doorway to face Baelfire-or Neal, or whatever the hell his name is- but he was gone. Seems he slipped past Killian while he was shouting after Emma. _What does he want? Was he following Emma? How did he know where she was? Oh Gods, I hope she's okay…I need to go find her._

* * *

 ** _Hi guys. I know this chapter is super short, but I have been so busy with school and work and whatnot and I am uninspired as to where to go with this story. I have a few ideas, but I'm not 100% sure on anything yet. I wanted to give y'all a short update so the story could progress and I promise the next one will be longer (and hopefully better). Please feel free to leave reviews! Let me know what you liked or what you didn't like so I could fix that in the future! Any feedback is much appreciated!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck. Where was she? After Emma ran out of the room, Killian wasted no time trying to find her...after he processed the news that Neal-the man who hurt his Swan- was back. Killian ran around the whole school, not bothering to really care who saw him acting crazy. All he cared about at that moment was Emma. And punching Neal in the face. But the latter could wait until after he made sure she was okay. Killian had almost given up finding her in the school. He was about to turn around and head back to his office to grab his keys to head to Emma's apartment when he heard muffled crying coming from a small broom closet. He grabbed the handle and _slowly_ turned it, hoping he had finally found his Emma. Turns out, Killian was right. Emma was in the broom closet, crying and shaking. He wasted no time coming to her side and pulled her into his arms. Luckily, she welcomed his embrace. He had never seen Emma this... _broken_ before. And to be honest, it really pissed him off. How _dare_ someone as pathetic as Neal hurt someone as amazing as Emma. Who in the _hell_ did he think is? Killian was beyond angry. He felt the rage build up within him, but Emma put her arms around his neck and he felt the anger disappear immediately. Gods, how could he be so _angry_ when she was so hurt? Emma, her face stilled stained with tears but had stopped crying, reached up and pulled Killian into a kiss that was more for her comfort than anything else.

"Emma, love, are you alright? Gods, I'm so _sorry_. If I had've known that was.. _him_ I-"

"Killian, please, _none_ of this is your fault. I don't even know how he found me here. But there is no way you could have known. I don't blame you for _any_ of this."

"Even so, love. I saw yours and Elsa's reaction when he came in. I should have done something. I shouldn't have let that bloody wanker near you. I should've-"

"Killian. If you would have done any of that, people would have suspected something. Either they would have started asking questions about our relationship or why he affected me so much. I don't think I could handle answering the latter, and I sure as hell can't lose you. I will just have to find a way to keep him away from me.."

"He will _never_ get anywhere near you again! I will not let that.. _thing_.. have the opportunity to harm you ever again, Emma. Do you hear me? I will not let him or anyone for that matter ever hurt the woman I love." He kissed her then, not waiting to hear her response. This kiss was much different that the comforting kiss from before. This one, despite the circumstances, was nothing but pure desire. Killian's mouth moved to where her neck met her collarbone when they broke apart, gasping for breath. His mouth was sucking on her skin, claiming her as _his_. His and only _his._ No one was to come near her to harm her. He hated claiming her. Fuck, he knew she didn't like it.. _most of the time._ Judging from her quiet moans, she didn't mind him claiming her right now. Killian smirked to himself, then continued his exploration of her neck and collar. Somehow, at some point, Emma wound up on Killian's lap. He felt his cock hardening under her and hoped she didn't know how much she was affecting him-those little moans going straight to his cock, making it strain against his jeans. Judging by her little smirk and rolling of her hips, she knew. She knew and she didn't mind. _Gods, this woman will be the death of me._

"Please, Killian. I'm not ready to go all the way, but _fuck_ , I need you to touch me."

"As you wish, love." He had never heard the word 'fuck' said so beautifully, but when Emma said it-well _moaned_ it- while grinding her hips against him, it was hard to find 'fuck' the most beautiful-and the most _sexy_ \- word he'd ever heard. He lifted his hips up into hers and began rolling, desperately seeking the friction both of them needed. Killian had his hands planted on her hips, but who was he to deny her request? One hand traveled up to her hair and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. The other hand teased the hem of her shirt, asking silent permission. She nodded into the kiss and rolled her hips, signaling it was okay and to _get on with it already._ His hand traced up the curves of her body and landed right under her breasts, his thumb rubbing over the lacy material of her bra. He knew they shouldn't be doing this. Emma was hurt and hell, they were in a damn broom closet in the school where anyone could find him. Somehow, Killian couldn't find himself to really care. So what if someone found them? So what if he lost his job. He could always work building ships like he's always wanted. Then Emma and him wouldn't have to hide anymore-

Killian's train of thought abruptly ended as a small hand reached down and felt his throbbing length under his jeans. The moan that came from his throat was a noise Killian didn't know he could make, but apparently Emma loved it. She continued to feel and stroke him through his jeans, and he didn't think he would last much longer. His hips began rocking into her palm by their own will. As much as he loved her touching him, he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. If he was going to come then it would be from her heat rubbing against him, not her hand. Emma seemed to get the hint and rolled her hips down even harder onto his cock and he almost came right then and there. His breathing turned into heavy pants, indicating he was close. Emma began doing the same thing, so he knew she was almost there, too. Gods, he has been waiting since the day he met her to see her come undone by him, and he was moments away from finally seeing it. He pushed her shirt up, moved her lacy bra aside (he would _definitely_ need to see that bra again when he took the time to properly satisfy his Swan) and brought his mouth to one of her puckered nipples while his fingers twisted and twirled its twin. This seemed to push Emma over the edge because not a moment later, her head fell backwards and he released her nipple with a 'pop' noise so he could watch. She was the most beautiful creature when she came. Hell, she was always the most beautiful creature. But knowing what she looked like when she was in pure ecstasy, especially since _he_ caused it, was a new feeling entirely. His hips bucked wildly against hers, helping her ride out her orgasm and triggering his own. He let out a horse moan (he thinks he said _Emma_ but even he isn't entirely sure).

After they both settled down from their impromptu broom closet make-out session (or dry humping session?), Killian began to feel guilty and regretful. Not because he just made Emma come and he had the pleasure to watch her come undone, no, that wasn't it. He'd never feel guilty about that. Hell, it was probably the second best day of his life (of course after hearing her touch herself to thoughts of him through the wall). No, he was regretful and guilty that he chose _now_ to think with his dick and not think about what Emma might be going through.

"Emma, love, I am so sorry."

She was sill flushed as she looked up at him, still positioned on his lap, and still slightly panting. "For what? I haven't had an orgasm that fantastic in..well ever...Shit, you didn't want to. And I made you. Oh my gosh, Killian, I am so-" He cut her off with a breath-taking kiss.

"No, Emma," He chuckled, "Don't you _ever_ be sorry about what we just did. It was amazing. And like you said, 'I haven't had an orgasm like that in well...ever.'" She chuckled at his failed attempt at mimicking her. "I am just sorry that I let myself think with my dick and not my bloody head. You're hurting and here I am dry humping you. Im so sorry, Emma. Are you okay?"

"Of course, Killian. If I didn't want you to dry hump me to completion, I would have let you know." She smiled at him and chuckled. The tension in his shoulders immediately faded away and he felt nothing but pure happiness, satisfaction, and love for the woman still sitting in his lap. She cupped her small hands around his face and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, much too soon if you asked Killian, they got up. They had been in the cramped broom closet for way too long. Someone was bound to find them sooner rather than later.

After leaving the broom closet, first fixing themselves so they looked semi-decent and not 'I-just-got-dry-fucked-in-the-broom-closet,' Killian grabbed his keys and they headed back to their apartments. Killian put his stuff down in his place, changed into some sweats and a comfy shirt (one Emma would probably be stealing later, but he couldn't bring himself to care, only smiled at the thought of her in his shirt), he made his way over to her place to watch a movie and cuddle with the woman he loves for the rest of the night.

* * *

Once Emma had called Elsa to explain what happened (of course leaving out the broom closet dry fucking session, she'd defiantly have to tell her best friend about how amazing it was, _he_ was, rather, later when Killian wasn't around. Gods know his ego didn't need to hear how fully wrecked and satisfied she was from just _dry humping_ \- not even actual fucking), Elsa agreed to stay with Liam (they had apparently gotten _very_ close *wink wink*) since Killian would be there to protect her incase anything happened. They settled into the couch, Emma with her head on Killian's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her, and hit 'play' on the movie they both agreed upon ( _The Princess Bride_ , to be precise. Killian knew it was her favorite and he had never seen it, so it wasn't so much he _agreed_ upon that movie more-so than it was she _strongly suggested_ he'd see it). After about an hour or so in, Emma was drifting off when there was a knock at the door. Killian went to get up to answer it, but Emma insisted he stay and watch. The knocking continued as Emma walked towards the door, getting ever so slightly louder and more insistent.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm coming." She heard Killian chuckle at her words but she didn't respond, just smiled to herself and reached for the handle.

"Who is pounding on my door so-"

"Hello, beautiful. Miss me?"

Her heart pounded. She couldn't breathe.

 _"N-Neal?"_

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! So sorry it took _sooo_ long to update! Life was just happening and before I realized it, it had been like 3 weeks since updating! Time got away from me, again, sorry! I hope y'all like this chapter. It's a little less intense than the previous, and I hope y'all enjoyed the little semi-smut scene! Keep in mind, I'm not very good at writing smut, but I tried! As usual, leave feedback! Please! I love reading about how much y'all love this story! And if there is something you don't like, please tell me so I can fix it! I know I promised a longer chapter after the last one I posted, and yes, technically, this is a longer chapter, but I swear it seems so much longer when I'm typing and proof-reading. Ill try to work on that so y'all can enjoy truly-longer chapters. Anyways, feedback please! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. More angst and definitely more smut to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"N-Neal?"_ Emma heard herself choke on the words. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. How did he find her?

"That's right, baby. It's me. Don't look so excited to see me, jeez." He gave her that stupid smirk and all but let himself inside her apartment. Emma was frozen. She had no idea how he found her, or why in the hell he was in her apartment. _Shit. What will happen when Killian sees him?_ She heard movement from where Killian and her were just sitting and relaxing and _enjoying_ their lives before it all went to shit by a simple opening of the door.

"Mate. I don't believe I heard Emma say you could come in." Killian was fuming. His eyes were not the beautiful ocean blue they usually were, but a dark, angry, _dangerous_ , blue. If she didn't hate Neal so much, she might be worried for him. She was still glued to the spot, unable to move as Neal and Killian approached each other. You could literally cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"And I don't believe _you_ should be here, _Professor_. Isn't that against some sort of rule? Im sure the University would _love_ to hear about this." Killian's mouth snapped shut but you could feel the rage emanating off him.

"Ah, seems I struck a nerve, yeah? Now, unless you want this to get out to the University, you'll leave me and Emma so we can speak alone." Neal started to move towards Emma, who was still frozen in place by the door, but Killian grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around, and punched Neal in the face. Neal wobbled a bit before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't you EVER go fucking near her ever again! Do you hear me, _mate?_ " Killian looked like a completely different man. Emma had never seen him so angry before. She should be scared. _Should be._ But, instead, Emma _finally_ moves and runs towards Killian. She jumped in his arms, almost toppling them both to the ground, and fiercely kisses him.

"Emma, love, I am so sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, Killian. That is by far the most brave and courageous thing anyone has ever done for me. You were really willing to risk your career and your teaching future for me?"

"Love, I would do anything for you. Don't you see? _You're_ my future. I'd give up everything to be with you. You are all I need and all I will ever need. Teaching career be damned, you're my everything, love." Emma was absolutely stunned. How do you even respond to someone telling you that you're their everything? She had no idea, so she kissed him. She kissed him with everything she had, pushing all the words she desperately wished she could say into that kiss, hoping he would get the message. It seems he did, because he started kissing her back with equal force.

Emma just couldn't help herself. Kissing Killian like this, still wrapped in his arms (well actually, his arms were wrapped around her ass holding her _in_ his arms, but still), his weight supporting both of them, it turned her on. Immensely. Emma could feel all the muscles rippling under his body, tensing to hold her up and quivering every time she moved her hand over them. She could feel his length coming to life in his ever-so-thin pants, and damn, he's impressive. She felt the heat pooling low in her belly and she knew she couldn't stop, not this time. By their own accord, her hips began to rock against his, making his already hard cock even harder. He heard a growl escape from within him and that seemed to tripper her hips to grind into him even faster. They both let out a moan before Killian broke the kiss.

"Not that I'm not loving this, darling, but are you sure you want to do this? If you're not ready it's okay, we can take things slow. I don't want to make you do something you're not ready-" Emma palmed his length through his pants and that immediately turned Killian's words into a moan. The fact that Killian was making sure _she_ was okay with all of this, that _she_ wasn't getting hurt, well that just made her love him even more than she already does.

Emma climbed on Killian's lap and her hips automatically began grinding his. They both let out an ungodly moan and thats when they both knew they were too far gone to turn back. She didn't know whose hands moved first, but before she knew it, they were both reaching for the other's shirt. Killian's shirt came off first, but before Emma could take a moment to appreciate the finely toned muscles of his chest, Killian flipped them over and was hovering above her. He brought his lips down to hers and began biting her lower lip while running his hands up and down her curves, careful to miss what Emma was so desperately wanting his to touch. It would seem he sensed her frustration, as he let out a little laugh as he pulled his lips away from hers and pulled her shirt off. The way he stared at her shirtless form left Emma breathless. Killian looked at her as if she were his whole world, as if she were some sort of goddess. His eyes darkened with desire and lust as he bent down to suck on her breast through her rather lacy bra (which, of course, she had worn purposefully _just in case_.) She reached around and unclasped her bra and before he knew it, she was pulled the garment from her body and flung it on the floor. If Killian was staring at her like she was a goddess before, then she must be something mightier than a goddess right now, because she had never seen a man look at her with so much admiration before. Yes, _her_. As he bent down again, he took one nipple in his mouth while his hand came up to twist and tug at its twin. Emma was making noises she had never heard before. This man is barely touching her and yet he's bringing her so much pleasure.

Feeling the need to reciprocate, she reached down and started caressing his length again through his pants and he let out a moan while her nipple was still in her mouth. _Shit_ , he was going to make her come before he even touched her down there. _Damn, he's good_ she thought. Luckily he was wearing pajama pants, so Emma quickly pushed his pants down far enough to let his cock bounce freely. _Holy shit. I knew he was big but damn._ She began stroking his length and he let out another moan.

"Emma, darling, that, ahh, feels so amazing, but if you wish to have me in you, you can't, argh, be doing things like that."

She let out a giggle. Yes, a _giggle,_ before Killian's mouth captured hers again, turning her giggle into a moan. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his throbbing cock. He slipped his hands under the waistband of her pants (of course she was wearing pjs too so it made it relatively easy) and pulled them off her legs. Once her pants joined her bra on the floor, Killian began trailing kisses up her legs, to her thighs, missing the area she so desperately wanted him to be. She let out a little while, and Killian smiled against her leg.

"Darling, you deserved to be worshiped, but right now, I just really need to be inside you. Is, is that okay?" He asked as he finished taking off his pants, letting his amazingly huge cock bob freely against his stomach.

She merely nodded, unable to form coherent sentences or even words at this point. Killian merely smiled again and moved up her body, leaving a trail of kisses, stopping and hovering right above her lips. He pushed his cock into her soaking wet folds, letting out the most sexy moan. He nudged her entrance, silently asking permission. She nodded because, again, she cannot form words right now. _Gods, this man will be the death of me._ He slowly pushed in, letting her adjust to his size. Once he was buried all the way inside her, he did not move, afraid he would come right on the spot, she felt _that_ _amazing._ Like she was meant just for him. He fit so perfectly inside her, and he took a moment to appreciate that. Apparently, he too too long, because she bucked her hips, signaling him to move. He began slowly thrusting in and out, trying to savor just how perfect she was. He wished he could go slower, to worship her, to time the time to savor every moment, but he was to far gone. So was she. So they settled for a fast pace.

"Oh gods, Killian, yes! Right there! Im almost-" Emma panted out. They were both breathing heavily, almost to completion.

"Come for me, darling. I want your tight walls to squeeze my cock. I want to see you when you come." At that, Emma screamed out his name, her orgasm hitting her hard. Killian's hips began jerking faster, chasing his high and helping her ride out hers.

 _"Yes, Killian, come for me"_ she breathed out, worn out from her mind-blowing orgasm. His hips began jerking faster until she felt him pulsing inside her, releasing his seed. He slumped on top of her, he was really heavy, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. All of this was just so _perfect_. After a moment or two, he seemed to regain some thought and slid off of her. He pulled her into her arms, sleep overcoming both of them, but before she fell into a peaceful slumber, he let out one last sentence.

 _"I love you, Emma Swan, and no matter what, I will always be here and protect you."_

* * *

 ** _Hi guys! Sooooo sorry this chapter is soooo short after so long. I know its been awhile since I last posted, but its the very end of the semester (one day left!) so I'm dealing with finals and projects and finding the time to do allllllll of my homework (yes, finals week and I STILL have homework due!) So I promise I will start updating more once I'm on break. But to tell y'all the truth, I have kind of lost inspiration to write this story. Im really trying to finish it (its only going to be maybe 3 more chapters anyway?maybe I dunno yet) and still keep it good. By the way, this is unbeta'd (if it wasn't obvious) so any mistakes, please let me know! And please leave comments! I love reading y'alls comments! But yeah, please be patient with me! I promise better (and longer) chapters soon! Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_"..ugh..."_

Killian awoke to the sound of moaning, and not the good kind, and was immediately worried. _Has something happened to Emma?_ Killian looked next to him at his Swan and she seemed okay. _If it's not Emma, then whose...NEAL!_ Killian jumped up at that thought. _Holy shit. How in the hell could we forget about Neal?_

"Emma, love, wake up."

"noo... 's too early."

"Emma, it Neal, he's-"

"HOLY SHIT WE FORGOT ABOUT NEAL" Killian giggled, yes _giggled_ , at Emma.

"Yes, love, we forgot about him. We were kinda, uh, distracted." Killian wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Emma smiled back, unable to resist his _"devilishly handsome looks,"_ as Killian liked to say.They quickly got up, dressed, and went over to where their unwelcome guest lay on the floor, still passed out but quickly coming back to the conscious world.

"Damn, Killian, you really knocked him out."

"Nothing I wouldn't do again, love." He smiled at her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "So, what should we do with him?"

 _"What...what the hell..?"_

"Love, it seems our guest is waking. Perhaps we should just kick him out, seeing as he _is_ intruding.."

"Killian, I love you, but we cannot do that. He might be hurt. We should take him to the hospital." Killian smirked at the thought of Neal being hurt, but then his smiled faded into a frown when he realized Emma wanted to help Neal. Sure, he knew that Neal could be hurt. Hell, he deserved it after all he did to Emma. But she was right, just because Killian was pissed at the man-no _boy_ -doesn't mean he deserved to suffer.

"As you wish." Killian pulled her close again and kissed her before releasing her and grabbing his keys. "Alright, love, I may need some assistance. As strong, and devilishly handsome, as I am, I cannot open the door with this bloody waste of space in my arms." Emma smirked at him, kissed his nose, and opened the front door. Killian lifted Neal up bridal style and walked him out to his car.

* * *

After dropping off Neal at the hospital, saying he had been drinking and fell, Emma and Killian headed back to Emma's place.

"So, now that 'bloody waste of space' is gone," Emma did her best impression of Killian she could, but Killian just laughed. Her impressions of him were always horrible, but he loved it nonetheless. "I think we should get ready for class, Professor Jones. Wouldn't want to make you late." Emma winked at Killian.

"Aye, love. You're right, but just so you know, I'd much rather stay here, in bed, with you." Killian pulled Emma close and kissed her passionately.

"Honestly, I'd much prefer that option, but I've missed too many classes. Gotta catch up." She kissed Killian again, before pulling back and headed towards her room.

"Tell you what, love. I'll run to my place really quick, change, and I'll take us to school."

"No matter how tempting that offer is, you know we can't be seen together, Killian. You're still my Professor and I wouldn't want anything to happen to your career. I'll just walk, it isn't too far. I usually walk anyway." Killian tried not to seem too disappointed. Emma, of course, was right. He knew they couldn't be a thing out in public, but gods, he just wanted to hold her every second of every day. He wanted to show the world that Emma Swan was his and he hers. He wanted to show everyone just how much he loved her. But, unfortunately for him, he couldn't. Not yet, anyway. Killian sighed, told Emma she was right, and that he'd see her soon.

* * *

"Okay class, today you're going to spend class time reading Shakespeare and we will discuss what you have read later on." Killian quickly glanced at Emma, gave her a small smile, and took his seat behind his desk. Not 5 minutes later his phone, which was sitting on his desk, vibrated, alerting him that someone had texted him.

 **Emma: Sorry, Professor, but I just can't concentrate. ;)**

Killian looked up to Emma, who just smiled at him and looked back down at her textbook.

 **Killian: Miss Swan, surely you should be doing your work and not focusing on your phone? Maybe then you could concentrate.**

He didn't mean for the message to sound as harsh as it looked, so he added an emoji with its tongue sticking out and waited for her reply. He knew they shouldn't be texting, anyone peering over her shoulder could see her messages, but he didn't care. He hadn't talked to Emma since he left her place that morning and he missed her. Killian was pulled from his thoughts by another text.

 **Emma: It's not my phone that is distracting me, Professor. ;)**

 **Killian: Oh? Then what is, love?**

 **Emma: Oh surely you must know, Professor Jones.**

 **Killian: Sorry, love. I am totally clueless.**

 **Emma: It's you, Killian. I want you. So badly. I cannot concentrate on whatever it is Shakespeare is saying. All I can think about it your hard cock, filling me up so deep. You have no idea how wet I am right now. ;)**

Killian gasped, not really caring if anyone heard. He looked up at Emma, who was staring at him and chewing on her bottom lip.

 **Killian: You are such a wanton thing you little minx. Making your professor hard at his desk but can't do a damn thing about it. Gods, Emma, I am so bloody hard already. I want you so bad. I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you until you scream my name. Fuck, Emma, I want** **you.**

He watched as Emma read the text, watching her eyes darken with lust.

 **Emma: Fuck, Killian. I am so wet right now. I need you in me. I'll go to the bathroom right down the hall, call you with an emergency so you step out of the class, and come meet me, okay? ;)**

 **Killian: Sounds like a good plan, love. Hurry. I need to be inside you as soon as possible.**

"Professor Jones?"

"Yes, Emma?" He tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible, but that was hard considering how turned on he was. Bloody minx.

"May I use the restroom?" She winked at him.

"Of course, Emma." Emma got up, walked towards the door, but before opening it, she whispered to him.

 _"I'll be waiting."_ She smiled at him and walked out the door, closing it softly. Not a minute later, he got an "emergency" phone call.

"If you will excuse me, class. I have an emergency call. I'll be right back." Killian stepped out of the class, phone in hand, and rushed to the bathroom where Emma was waiting.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, terrible place to leave off, I know. Don't hate me! But thats why they are called cliffhangers, right? Anyways I wanted to thank the anon for pointing out last chapter about Neal. Truth be told, I had forgotten about him, but I hope the beginning of this chapter makes up for it? And yes, I know that Emma and Killian probably wouldn't have been able to just leave Neal at the hospital the way they did without questions being asked. But this is a story, and that how I chose to end Neal's involvement. For now, anyway. Last thing, terribly sorry for such a long time between postings. Ive been really sick recently and had finals and working and all that. Life got in the way. I'm hoping I'll have time to write a few more chapters before I go back to University in two weeks. Hopefully I will at least have rough drafts ready so I can edit and post when I get time. I am so grateful for all your patience! I really appreciate it! And as always, I love reading yalls reviews! Let me know what y'all think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sooooooo sorry it took sooooo long to update. Lots going on with my life what with applying for internships and applying to be in an accelerated program to start taking masters courses while still working for my bachelors. Its complicated and I won't bore y'all with the details. Lets just say I have been very busy and very stressed recently so no time to write :( SPOILER AHEAD. IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LATEST OUAT EPISODE (aired March 19) SKIP THE REST OF THIS AUTHORS NOTE...Well I decided, in honor of the CS ENGAGEMENT last night (still freaking out about that by the way!), that I would put aside all my homework and forget about that world for awhile and focus on this story. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"If you will excuse me, class. I have an emergency call. I'll be right back." Killian stepped out of the class, phone in hand, and rushed to the bathroom where Emma was waiting.

Killian looked around making sure the coast was clear before knocking quietly on the bathroom door.

" _Come in_ " he heard Emma say. Killian gently opened the door just incase there was someone else in the bathroom, but once he opened the door, he didn't care if the President was in there, he wouldn't have noticed. Emma stood before him, topless and apparently she had nothing on underneath her shirt when she left this morning. He quickly closed and locked the door before turning to face Emma.

"Have...have you been bare all day, lass?" Killian didn't care how wrecked his voice sounded, she knows what she does to him, the little minx.

"Maybe I have Professor." Emma winked at Killian before sauntering over to him and whispering in his ear " _but what are you going to do about it?_ " Killian let out the most primal growl both he and Emma had ever heard before he quickly grasped her arms and pulled her in close and brought his lips to hers. His teeth grazed her bottom lip before his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. Emma gladly accepted and their kiss quickly turned passionate and hungry. Killian ran his hands up her arms, brushed her jaw on either side of her face, then slowly moved his hands down to her breasts. When he finally reached his destination, he began twirling her nipples. Emma let out a moan and quickly felt that warmth in her belly turning into fire. Killian smirked, never taking his lips off Emma's.

While one hand stayed focused on her breast, the other hand began to travel south, right where Emma felt so desperate for him. His hand reached her jeans and he began teasing her by moving his finger just below the waistband but not where Emma so desperately needed him.

"Killian...we...don't...have...that much...time." Emma gasped between kissing him.

"True, love. Don't worry, I will just have to take my time with you later." Killian looked at Emma and did his signature eyebrow wiggle, making Emma giggle and blush.

"Of course, but right now I need you in me, Killian."

"As you wish, love." Emma reached down and unzipped his pants, not pulling them down, just freeing his incredibly hard member. Killian unbuttoned her jeans, pulled them down her calfs, and lifted her up, causing Emma to let out a little squeal which Killian immediately silenced with a kiss. He felt the tip of his member brush against her soaking folds and let out a moan, not nearly as loud as Emma's noises, and closed his eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the sensation, before looking at his love again.

"Now, love. As much as you know I _love_ hearing your noises, you must be quiet. I don't need someone bursting in here thinking someone is being murdered when, in reality, its just my Swan being _satisfied_." He did his eyebrow wiggle again and Emma was powerless to resist his teasing.

"Just fuck me, Professor."

"Oh, Emma, you know I love it when you talk dirty." He gave her a little wink before pushing slowly into her, letting her adjust to his size. After a moment, Emma rocked her hips, letting him know he better start moving. His thrusts were long and slow at first but, as both their pleasure started building up, his thrusts got harder and faster. Before they knew it, Emma was coming, squeezing Killian's cock, causing his orgasm. As they both came down from their high, they leaned against each other, wrapped in the other's embrace.

"As much as I would love to stay in your arms, we'd better get back to class, Killian. They will start to get suspicious."

"Too right, love. Gods I wish we didn't have to be so secretive about us. I want to shout it from the rooftops how much I love you. I want the world to know that I love you with everything I have, Emma Swan." Killian kissed her forehead before letting her down onto the floor again. A bit wobbly, both from the great sex and from his overwhelming but beautiful words, Emma began pulling her clothes back on.

Once they were both dressed, Emma left the bathroom first since they couldn't enter the classroom together. That would be way to suspicious. After Emma entered the classroom and took her seat, Killian waited a few minutes before reentering himself.

"I apologize, class. I had an emergency phone call, but everything is all taken care of now." He glanced at Emma and smiled before returning to talking to the class.

"By now, most of you should have read the piece I requested, so lets begin our discussion."

* * *

After a few weeks of sneaking around, having mind-blowing sex at school (then again...and again and again at their apartments), Emma decided to have a ladies night with Elsa. They had been slightly neglecting each other since they found their Jones Brothers and they both figured a ladies night would do them some good. Emma called up Elsa a few hours before Elsa was suppose to come over to make sure everything was set. Elsa tended to stay with Liam more now so they didn't see each other as often.

"Hey, Elsa. Ladies night tonight? I already have The Princess Bride in the DVD player and a few other movies lined up after that. Sound good?"

"Of course, Emma! I'm so excited! Should I bring the chocolate or do you have some already?"

"Chocolate? What for?"

"Emma, its _that time of the month_ , you know, when we _crave_ chocolate..? We have been in sync since like forever, you should know this."

 _HO-LY SHIT._ Emma dropped the phone and ran to the calendar and started counting the days since her last period. She was late. She was never late. Her period has always been the one constant thing in her life, apart from Killian now.

 _"Em...are...ok?"_ Emma heard Elsa's muffled voice from the floor where she dropped the phone. She slowly walked towards the phone and picked it up in a daze.

"Elsa..I'm late."

"Late, what do you mean late? As in late for our ladies night?"

"No, Elsa. Im _late_."

"What?...oh. _Oh._ OH. Oh my god, Emma, Ill be right over." Elsa hung up the phone, but Emma stood there. She didn't realize how long she'd been standing there before she heard Elsa coming into the apartment, drug store bag in hand.

Emma quietly took the test into the bathroom while Elsa waited. After what seem like years, Emma reappeared, holding the test in her hand.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Hi again. Quick reminder, this is not** **beta'd so any mistakes, let me know! I hope y'all liked this chapter. I swear eventually I WILL write a long chapter. It seems long when I write but not so much when I go to post. Anyways, enjoy! Ill try to update soon, but bear with me if I don't!**


	12. NOT AN UPDATE

Hello to my lovely followers! Sorry, but this is NOT an update! So if you don't wish to read...well don't. But I WILL BE updating tonight! I promise! Anyways, I just wanted to give y'all an update as to why I haven't updated in so long (sorry about that!). So, first off, I just finished my junior year of college (yay!) so I had finals and all that, obviously requiring all my time. Also, a few weeks before that, I, embarrassingly enough, gave my concussion at work. For those of you who don't know, I work in retail. Yes, I gave myself a concussion at a _retail store_. And no, I did not do it in some awesome way, no, I bent down to put pants away and hit the corner of my eye on the corner of a table. So yea, brain injury=cannot write for the 2-3 weeks it hung around (not allowed to be on my phone, computer or even watch tv! Worst weeks **ever**.) After that and finals, I have mainly just been working but I did get an internship (again yay!) so in a week or so, I will be working 2 jobs (well, a job and a paid internship) so I will not be able to post for awhile, but I promise I have not forgotten you guys! I wanted to thank you all for your support and sticking with me through my first ever multi-chapter story! Honestly, I have lost all inspiration for this story, but I promise I **will not** leave it unfinished! It will just take me longer to update because I have to find the inspiration to write and continue these chapters. Anyways, I will be sending out an update to the story tonight, just wanted to tell y'all thanks for sticking around!


	13. Chapter 12

"Im pregnant."

Emma couldn't believe the news. Yes, she absolutely love Killian and has dreamed about having kids with him some day. But the key words are _some day_. Not now. Not while things with him were still relatively new. Hell, he is still her _professor._ How would he take the news? She hoped he would be happy, that he would want to have this baby with her. Wait. Would he even want _her_ to have the baby? No. There is no way he would ever make her get rid of it. They haven't even talked about kids. Did he even want them? Emma was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Elsa.

"EMMA!" Elsa grabbed Emma's shoulders to shake her out of her thoughts. "Emma, are you alright?"

"Els...I-" tears welled up in Emma's eyes. _What in the hell am I going to do?_

"Emma, it will be OK. I promise." Elsa pulled Emma in for a hug. In Elsa's embrace, Emma finally let the tears fall. "Shhh. It's going to be alright Emma. Everything will be okay."

"Wh.. _sniff_...what if he doesn't want it? What if he leaves me because all this is happening too fast?" Emma muffled into Elsa's shoulder.

"There is no way in hell he would leave you Emma. He _adores_ you. I've seen the way he looks at you. That man would take a bullet for you. A child isn't going to scare him away. Even if he left, Liam would beat the shit out of him, then I would." Emma smiled and giggled a little at that. Of course Liam and Elsa would stick by her. They were family, maybe not her biological family, but family nonetheless. But would Killian stick around, too?

"I know he loves me, Els, but we haven't been together for _that long_. I just don't know what to do...how do I even tell him? Elsa you _cannot_ tell Liam, okay? He cannot know before Killian." Emma pulled out of Elsa's embrace to face her.

"Of course, Emma. You and Killian should be the one to tell Liam, not me. And I am 100% sure Killian will be thrilled to learn he's having a baby with you. If it comes down to it, ill be the daddy." Elsa ended with a wink, making Emma laugh. _Everything is going to be okay,_ Emma thought, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had never been more relieved that Killian wasn't coming over tonight. She had no idea how to tell him about the baby and she was not sure how she could face him right now. Luckily, she wouldn't be seeing Killian until Monday morning in class because Elsa and Emma both decided they needed a "ladies weekend," so the guys spent all weekend together wondering what the hell their girlfriends were doing.

* * *

 _ **Monday morning...**_

Emma couldn't look at Killian. He would know something was wrong as soon as he looked into her eyes. So she made sure not to make eye contact throughout the entire class. She was a little worried about him catching her after class, but luckily one student pulled him off to the side to talk about their most recent paper so Emma got out as fast as possible.

 **K: Hey, Swan. Everything okay? You didn't hang around after class and I haven't talked to you all weekend... :(**

She had no idea what to say to him. No matter what, he always knew when something was wrong, when something was on her mind.

 **E: Everything fine. I promise :) Just had to talk to another professor about one of my assignments.**

She was thankful he couldn't see her right now because he would know she is lying.

 **K: You wouldn't look at me at all in class and had to rush off to see another professor? Should I be jealous Swan? ;)**

 **E: Haha smart ass. Actually, yes you should be. Professor French and I are having an affair, sorry you had to find out this way ;)**

 **K: Good lord, Swan. Even if that were true, I don't think I'd mind...as long as I could watch of course ;) but really, Emma. What is wrong?**

Emma had no idea what to say. She had to tell him. She couldn't just keep avoiding him...but what would she even say?

 **E: Okay...you got me. We need to talk. Meet me at my place after school?**

 **K: Of course, Emma. I love you.**

 **E: I love you, too. See you soon.**

Emma took a breath. This might be the last time he might ever say that to her again, and it was through text, not even in person. What in the hell was she going to do?

 **E: Elsa, I need you to meet me at home ASAP. Please skip class. I need your help.**

 **Elsa: You don't need to ask me to skip class for you, I was skipping anyway lol. Ill see you at home in 10.**

Emma let out a sigh of relief. She could count on Elsa for anything. Now, she needed to figure out how to tell Killian about their baby and she prayed to every God that would listen that he would be happy.

* * *

 ** _Killian's perspective_**

She hadn't talked to him all weekend. He was pretty sure he's never gone _this long_ without talking to his Swan. _Must have been one hell of a weekend,_ Killian thought. He wouldn't let the thought that something was wrong enter his mind because, to him, a silent Swan means bad news for Killian.

When she wouldn't look at him all throughout class, he began to get worried. Was she dumping him? Did he do something wrong? _No, no. Everything is fine. Maybe she is just stressed? It is the end of the semester after all. Everything is fine, Killian, just catch her after class,_ Killian thought. Unfortunately, after class, another student approached him about their latest paper and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blonde dart out of the classroom. _Everything is okay...she just had somewhere to be.._

When he got the text "we need to talk" his heart dropped. He was sure she was dumping him. It took everything in him not to cancel his next classes and rush to be with her, to convince her they belonged. Did she not feel the connection he did? If this was a fair tale, he is absolutely certain they would be true loves, and when they kissed that a flash would happen, because thats what happened with true loves, right? But, he wanted to prolong the inevitable. The longer he kept his mind off it, the less he'd over think what she was saying. He tried to focus during class, he really did. But he just couldn't. He was absolutely certain he was about to lose everything precious in his life. How was he suppose to focus?

* * *

 _ **Emma's perspective**_

"Okay, Elsa, I think I am ready. He should be here any minute. Maybe you should go to Liam's and I will call you?"

"Of course, Emma. Let me know how it goes." Elsa pulled Emma into a hug before heading out, but not before wishing Emma luck.

Would she need luck? Hopefully not. Hopefully Killian would be thrilled and they could start a family together. She moved to sit on the couch and just as she sat she heard Killian opening the door. Emma could feel herself starting to shake ever so slightly. Can you blame her? She was nervous as all hell.

"Hello, love." Killian closed the door before walking over to place a kiss on her head. After he put his stuff from work down, he walked over and sat next to her. "Emma, love, is everything okay? You're shaking." Emma couldn't respond. She was terrified. "Emma, please love, talk to me. Are...are you leaving me?" That pulled her back to the man sitting in front of her. He thought she was leaving him? Is he crazy?

"No! No, I am not leaving you," He let out a sigh of relief and pulled her in for a kiss. She almost lost herself in it before pulling back. He gave her a confused look. "We need to talk, Killian."

"Of course, love. What is on your mind?"

Emma stood up, unable to look at him. She walked over to the counter where a small bag was sitting on the counter. It was a decorative bag, sparkly pink, because why not? She grabbed it and brought it to Killian. She wanted to watch his reaction but did not want to sit next to him, just incase things went wrong and she needed to leave. He gave her a skeptical look, but proceeded to open it. He pulled out a few pieces of sparkly pink tissue paper (it had to match, right?) before getting to a small, rectangular box wrapped in (what else?) pink sparkly wrapping paper. Killian looked up to Emma again with the same skeptical look, but turned his attention back to the small box in his hand. He unwrapped it slowly and opened the box. Emma held her breath. Killian's eyes blew wide open. His jaw dropped. He just looked at the pregnancy test in his hand and Emma had no idea how to react. Was he happy? Mad? She got her answer when he looked up. Killian turned his eyes towards her, he had tears in his eyes. His mouth turned into a full blow grin and he jumped up, hugging her before picking her up and twirling her around.

"Oh my god, Emma! Is this for real? Are we having a baby?!" He was so happy. She let out the breath shed been holding for what felt like hours. He set her back down but kept his arms around her.

"Yes we are, my love. Are...are you happy?" She asked him nervously. Of course he looked happy, but she just had to know, for her own sanity.

"Are you kidding? I have never been more happy in my entire life. Other than when I met you and the day you said you loved me, of course. But I am thrilled to be having this child with you, Emma. That is, of course, you want to have it with me?.." He pulled back a little to look at her in the eyes.

Emma grinned before answering him. "Of course I want to have this baby with you, you idiot." She pulled him in and kissed him. Their kiss turned passionate, both thrilled to be having a baby. Before she was really ready though, Killian pulled away.

"Before that kiss turned into anything, I think we should talk, love." He kissed her forehead before gently pulling her to sit down on the couch. "Is that why you haven't been talking to me, love? Were you worried I wouldn't want this?" He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Yes, this is why I wouldn't look at you during class and why I ran out and wouldn't talk. I was terrified you wouldn't want this baby, that you would leave me because of it..." She couldn't look into his eyes, embarrassed in how she thought he would act. Killian just let out a small laugh before putting his finger under her chin to get her to look at him.

"Emma, I will _never_ leave you. I will love you and cherish you forever, and I will remain by your side for as long as you'll have me." He pulled her in for a kiss.

Their kissed turned heated in a matter of seconds and eventually turned into a night of passion, leaving both sated but exhausted. At some point, he had carried her to the bedroom before continuing their night of passionate love making.

Killian pulled Emma into his arms and as both were drifting off, Emma remembered their earlier conversation. "Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would you really not mind if I got with Professor French?"

He let out a hearty laugh that shook his chest (and her head) before answering. "Not going to lie, love. I would be jealous at first, but I would not mind if I got to watch," he winked at her before continuing, "as long as by the end of the night, you were all mine."

She laughed along with him before slowly drifting off to sleep. She was so thrilled that Killian was happy. They were going to be a family. They could talk detail about everything later. For right now, she was content with laying in his arms with their little bean growing inside her. Eh, Elsa could wait until morning. She was happy in the arms of the man she loved. Before drifting off, she felt his hand move to her stomach, right where their child was growing. She heard him whisper "I love you, both of you" before drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
